marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
DWYCK
DWYCK is the ninth episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Luke Cage. Synopsis With Luke wounded and on the run, Misty faces a soul-searching interrogation. Mariah's rise to power takes a dark turn. Plot A police psychologist is tasked to examine Misty Knight. Cage is detected by two policemen, whom he beats up before escaping. Diamondback blames Shades for Cottonmouth' death. Mariah Dillard meets Domingo Colon and convinces him to arrange a meeting with all the local crime bosses. Cage reunites with Claire Temple, who convinces him to let her take him to Noah Burstein for treatment. The inspector releases Knight and tasks her to find Cage, who arrives at Burstein's with Claire. They give him the drive containing the data he needs. Stryker interrupts Dillard's meeting with the crime bosses, killing all of them except Colon. She tells Stryker that the video of Cage attacking the policemen has made him an enemy of the city; and Stryker can now sell the Judas Bullets to NYPD. Burstein dips Cage inside acid, hoping that it will soften his skin, giving the former the chance to remove the shrapnel. However, the pain of the procedure causes Cage to go into cardiac arrest. Cast Main Cast: *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Theo Rossi as Hernan Alvarez/Shades *Erik LaRay Harvey as Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Alfre Woodard as Mariah Dillard/Black Mariah Guest Stars: *Michael Kostroff as Doctor Noah Burstein *Dawn-Lyen Gardner as Megan McLaren *Karen Pittman as Inspector Priscilla Ridley *Jacob Vargas as Domingo Colon *John Scurti as Doctor Gabe Krasner *John Clarence Stewart as Alex Wesley *Jaiden Kaine as Zip *Sean Ringgold as Sugar *J. Alphonse Nicholson as Darnell *Tyler Evans as Officer Masterson *Guy Fernandez as Officer Herrera *Khalil Maasi as Neville Barnwell *Shing Ka as Peter Hong *Franky G as Juan Carlos Castro *Devon McKenzie as Jacques Alef *Garfield Fleming as himself *William Hart as himself *John G. Johnson as himself *Charles Prendergast as Charles (uncredited) *José Báez as Boxing Coach (uncredited) *Justin Michael Woods as FDNY Paramedic (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **29th Precinct Police Station **Harlem's Paradise **Laundry City **Colon's Gym **Train Diner **Mariah Dillard's Brownstone **M&G's (mentioned) **Harlem Women's Clinic (mentioned) **United Palace Theatre (mentioned) **Ruiz Bodega (mentioned) ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Georgia **Noah Burstein's House **Seagate Penitentiary (picture) * (mentioned) Events *Chase of Luke Cage **Attack on Luke Cage (flashback) *Massacre at Colon's Gym *Assassination of Cottonmouth (mentioned) *Escape from Seagate Prison (mentioned) Items *Thrust Capacitator * *Judas Bullet (mentioned) * (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *'' '' (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Organizations *New York City Police Department *Stokes Crime Family *Colon Crime Family *Yardies *Macoute *Cuban Mob *Korean Mob *WJBP-TV *Fire Department of New York City *The Delfonics *WZTM News (picture) * (mentioned) Creatures * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Rafael Scarfe *Cottonmouth (corpse) *Love Bandit *Jazmine Stokes *Mama Mabel (picture) *Malik *Misty Knight's Mother *Cassandra Knight *Mike Jones *Reva Connors *Soledad Temple *Thembi Wallace *James Lucas *Pop *Kelly Knight *Albert Rackham * (picture) * * * * *'' '' **Rick Blaine * *'' '' *'' '' Trivia *''DWYCK'' is a song from the album of the hip-hop duo Gang Starr. It is an acronym meaning "Do What You Can Kid". A lyric from the song is quoted when Gabe Krasner gives Misty Knight a can of and says "Lemonade was a popular drink", to which she replies "It still is". Music References External Links * * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Episodes